


Arcane

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [346]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 16:35:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9616214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: A look at the team's skills.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 04/12/2000 for the word [arcane](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2000/04/12/arcane).
> 
> arcane  
> Understood or known by only a few.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #065 Team.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Arcane

The team respected Gibbs. Not all of them respected the others on the team, but they all respected Gibbs. He was the one that kept the team together. Gibbs was good at gathering experts to him, but that tended to result in weird blindnesses due to their beliefs that they were better than everyone else in their field. 

Each member of the team had their own set of arcane knowledge. Tony’s arcane knowledge was from the field of undercover and had been stretched to include people reading a skill that was somewhat necessary for undercover work. Tim’s arcane knowledge, of course, was related to computers. Kate’s arcane knowledge was around profiling and Ziva demonstrated arcane knowledge in the ways of torture and assassination. 

Both Tim and Ziva looked down on Tony believing that their arcane knowledge was greater than his. They never saw the danger of an undercover specialist. Kate at least acknowledged that there were some things Tony was better at than her. Still Tony was used to being underestimated and used it to his advantage to help solve their cases. Just like the rest of the team used their skills to do so.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
